In the related art, there is a known scanning endoscope with which illumination light is scanned on an imaging subject by causing an illumination optical fiber that guides the illumination light to vibrate, and reflected light of the illumination light coming from an imaging subject surface is received by a detection optical fiber, thus forming an image (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this scanning endoscope, a plurality of detection optical fibers are arranged next to each other along a circumferential direction of a columnar scanning unit, which causes the illumination optical fiber to vibrate, and are secured thereto.